Understand
by Tallchick666
Summary: Just another story during those 3 years. Its my first story and its not as good as those I've read nor am i happy withit, but i wrote it because i had inspiration to do so. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Early one morning, a very stubborn Saiyan prince opened his eyes and groaned. As always, he hated waking up on this miserable planet. He'd rather be anywhere but here. But apon hearing of this super strong force about to attack the Earth in a couple of years, he could not resist the challenge, Earthlings be dammed. it was also the only planet that would allow him to train and to add fuel to his ambition: To become a super saiyan, and be stronger than Kakarot.

It was a driving obsession, the only thing that he thought of day and night while he trained endlessly for at least 18 hours a day. Pausing only in his training to do the necessary things like eat and sleep. Training was useless if your body was weak from hunger and did not have the engery to continue it, or the sleep to repair and replenish for the next day of rigorous work. Yes, he would reach Super Saiyan, and not only would he destroy these Androids, he would destroy Kakarot as well. Nobody made a fool of him and was suffered to live very long. It wasn't something he was willing to wait for either. He was impatient, he acknowledged that. it came from decades of being used to people doing his bidding whenever he asked for it. Even living under Frieza's tyranny, he still was respected and treated as a prince. Here, it didn't matter how much royalty was coursing through his veins, it went unacknowledged. To the people of planet Earth, he was just like them, normal, everyday. You were only regarded royalty on this stupid planet if you royaled over a country. Not an entire race.

As he walked through the hallway down to the kitchen to grab a fast bite to eat before heading into the gravity room to train he stopped as he passed the womans office. It was if a strange force was pulling him towards it, compelling him to stop and stare. Of course, the beautiful blue haired woman was slumped over in her desk. He stood there and stared. Some part of him was telling him to walk away, that he didn't care but he did. She had worked herself to exhaustion again. There was a large pile of books to the corner of the desk and papers all over as well as crumpled up peices surrounding her feet. The computer on her desk was still turned on, its screen the only thing giving light to the otherwise dark room.

'Foolish woman" He thought. Not only had she worked herself to the point of exhaustion but unless the lights were on a timer, she was endangering her eye sight as well by working in such a darkened room. Before he could stop himself he walked into the room and stood above her and stared at her beauty. Thankfully for her the only brains she had was not to work in restricting clothing but was in fact wearing only a pair of black sweat pants and a yellow coloured tank top. Her feet were bare and her long aqua coloured hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail in the back of her head. He then noticed something as he looked closer to her. She wore make up each day and while a night of sleep would have worn it off or at least faded it, she hadn't slept in her bed last night. And it was then he noticed that black track marks were dried on her cheeks.

He had every intention at that moment to continue what he had in his head before and wake her up, demanding she make him breakfast but now thought better of it. She had been crying. Again. One of his better pleasures he indulged himself in was getting her angry and worked up. She was the only one on this planet who didn't fear him, even though it was better that she did. When he pushed, she pushed back. She could argue with him without a single thought to backing down or her safety. He had a short temper, he knew it, it didn't take much to get him flying into a rage. But whenever he argued with her, he never felt like blowing something else. He felt something he had never felt for anyone before. He respected her. She had more brains than anyone else and had the guts it took to stand up to him and call him the nastiest names he'd ever heard of (and further more, what woman ever had that kind of bad language in her vocabulary).

But the woman still had her moments of stupidity. Like right now. Working herself to exhaustion, putting her eyesight in danger by working in the dark. If she wasn't careful she could get seriously ill. He wasn't sure why he cared. All he knew at that moment was he did. It was the strangest feeling experienced.

And he didn't like it. At that moment any nice feelings he had went straight to hell. She needed to be punished for making him feel this way, and what better way to do it than to rudely wake her up and demand she cook him a large breakfast. He was doing well enough in training that he could afford to take a few hours off to bother her some more and to eat a large breakfast.

Deciding on a rude awakening didn't take too long to decide. He kicked the chair out from under her and watched as she went crashing to the floor, landing on her perfectly rounded ass.

"What the hell......" she muttered, looking around, "What just happened, where am i?' Looking around at her surroundings she remembered where she was and what she had been doing the night before. And then when she looked to her right she looked straight into a pair of knees. And looked up. She knew right there, that she was going to have a very bad day.

"Did you just kick my chair away from me?" She asked increduously.

"Yes i did, who else would have? You fell asleep in your office and i want my breakfast prepared. I have a whole day of training ahead of me and need nourishment. Now get cooking." He couldn't help but smirk at himself, it wasn't often he smiled any kind at all, and most people knew that when Vegeta smiled, you run, very fast, very far.

Bulma rubbed at her eyes, noticing when she brought her fingers back that they were streaked. She needed a shower. "make your own breakfast you jerk, I'm not in the mood to cater to you today. Besides, i thought you hated my cooking."

That was beside the point. It was true, for as smart and gorgeous the woman was, she couldn't cook worth a damn. He'd rather be beaten to within an inch of his life but several times he had eaten her cooking....and always felt like he had in fact been beaten to with in an inch of his life, at least his stomach had.

"You fell asleep in your office" He repeated. "You should have gone to bed, now, as punishment, you need to cook me breakfast. now get to it, I haven't got all day."

It was the last straw as far as Bluma was concerned. She stood up and glared at him. As short as the arrogant bastard was, he still stood at least half a head taller than she did, she still had to look up at him a little to stare into his black eyes.

"You are such an arrogant prick!" And with that, she did something she hadn't done before, she stomped on his foot before stalking away.

Vegeta just stood there, stunned for the first time. In all the times they had argued she had never actually done anything violent towards him. Not that she could ever actually hurt him, but she had never once tried. And today, with very little provoking, she had yelled at him and stomped on his foot. True it didn't take too much to have her yelling at him but stepping on his foot?

He stared down at his boot, for some reason he thought he would see an imprint of her small, dainty little foot there. He had barely even felt her stomping down on him. She had clrealy given it all her might but it was like being bitten by a bug, it was something slight felt for a fraction of a section before you forgot about it.

He sighed angrily but before he turned to leave he looked at her computer screen for the first time and read the email.

_Bulma, this is Jazzy here, I'm truly sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you deserve to know the truth about what an asshole your boyfriend is. _

That had been the only line in the email and he scrolled down and looked at the photo's supplied. True enough there was the weakling, slobbering all over a skinny woman with large breasts pressed against him, the woman was barely wearing anything at all. There was 3 photos of this.

"oh" thought Vegeta, "so thats why she's not in a good mood today."

Well that was one of the other things he thought she had no brains for. Even he could see right through that weakling. He always smelled of other women when he came around but he cleverly masked that scent with his own 'manly' prefumes. Only to a Saiyans hieghtened sense of smell could detect it. But the idiot woman loved him, no, she worshipped him, it was sickening really. He shouldn't care, had no reason why he did, but everytime that idiot came over to her house he got even more angry. His mere presence was enough to send him into a rage. All he knew was that he didnt like that weakling being around Bulma. Bulma, for all her faults, did deserve some one better. He just had no idea why he cared. He had no idea why he stopped calling her woman and started calling her by her name in the privacy of his own thoughts. He had no idea why he was attracted to her. And he was, he could admit that much to himself that she was gorgeous, with a voluptuous yet toned body with curves in all the right places, a tight round ass and large breasts, a body that a man would kill to have wrapped around him. He was a man, he could notice these things. Why that weakling would prefer another woman was insane but then again, only Vegeta could guess at the real answer. Yamcha was a man who had needs, and Bulma wouldn't give them to him. Vegeta knew the woman was still a virgin, he could smell her innocence.

He stalked into the kitchen intending to grab something quick, some juice or milk or something, maybe one of those muffins that was always on a plate on the kitchen counter everyday or maybe some fruit. Saiyans tended to eat lots but he'd been more occupied with training then spending time eating. His stomach grumbled as he realized how much he had neglected his diet recently. So today training would infact be a bit shorter than normal, he tended to eat a full meal tonight.

As he entered the kitchen he caught a smell of a tasty aroma in the air. And noticed a note on the counter. Written in Bunny's hand writting: _Vegeta, sorry I couldn't make you a full breakfast today, there is bacon, breakfast sausage, ham steaks and several pancakes in the warmer if you want. Enjoy!_

Now that woman, for all her faults and her lack of intellegence, was the best damn cook on the planet. She always had something waiting for him when he woke up, hot from the stove. For the simple fact alone that she cooked for him, he treated her with more respect than most, never daring to call her servant woman.

After he had pulled the food out of the oven and eaten the food at record pace, he felt slightly better hunger wise, this meal may be enough to get him through the day till evening when he would decide to partake in a large dinner. He walked through the hallways intending to go outside to the gravity chamber when he halted by Bulma's room. and heard the sound of running water.

Try as he might, he couldn't stop the image of her naked body in the shower, flushed from the heat and steam, slick with water. He looked down to see the giant bulge in his pants and cursed. Thats just what he needed, a hard on during work out, he wasn't fond of injuring that body part. But now it would get injured. Oh yeah, this was enough to put him in a bad mood.

With a snarl he raced towards his gravity chamber, pumped the gravity up to 200 times Earths Gravity for the warm up, and got to work, damning the woman with the blue eyes to hell and putting himself through a work out of a lifetime, intending to banish all thoughts of her from his mind. She was to blame for the state he was in, and if it interfered at all with his work out. She would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Vegeta sat on the floor for a short break, long enough to drain a large bottle of water, when he sensed another ki approaching. Closing his eyes he concentrated a small bit only to idenitfy the introder. It wasn't that hard. Withint a split second he figured it out to be the scared faced weakling. Vegeta shrugged. It wasn't his business and for that matter, he didn't give a rats ass about what happened between the woman or the weakling. He hadn't figured out yet that he'd been caught on camera and was about to get the life beaten out of him by a tiny, yet angry, blue haired woman. She didn't need help yet before Vegeta even figured out why, he was on his feet and walking out of the gravity chamber, if for no other reason then this might be entertaining.

Being careful to mask his presence from the weakling he snuck around the corner just in time to see Yamcha come up behind Bulma who was bent over her dads latest vehicle doing repairs to it, she had been working herself into a freenzy, he knew that much, obviously an attempt to distract herself. Too bad now the source of her irritation was now behind her.

Yamcha sauntered up behind her, walking in a very cocky strut, even from here Vegeta could tell he had recently been with another woman, no matter how hard the weakling had tried to mask the scent or to wash it from his skin, it was there. Yamcha can up behind Bulma and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped and then snapped her head around, when she saw who it was, she snarled at him, but before she had a chance to let lose a long tirade of insults Yamcha covered her lips with his. Vegeta had no idea why at that moment rage so stroung ran through his veins that he could barely see straight, it was all he could do to keep a mask on his powers and to stay hidden when what he really wanted to do was march right over there and yank the weakling by his hair before basting his face off and send him flying into space. Amongst other things. But what he hated more was that he was feeling like this. It had all started one day when he woke up from his near fatal training day and saw her sitting beside him sleeping, ever since then, he had noticed her more than he would like.

Bulma pushed against Yamcha with all her strenght, shrieking as his lips covered hers. For a brief moment during that kiss she had forgotten why she hated him in the first place, remembering only how amazing a kisser he was. But it came roaring back when his left hand slid down her back to cover her ass in his large hands, and she flipped. "YOU UNBELEIVABLE JERK!! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!!"

Yamcha let her go and stumbled back, hoping to block her flying fists. What had he done now?

"Bulma, calm down, what have i done this time? Tell me what I did and I'll make it all better."

"You think you can make it better? You think you can make it BETTER?! How like a man! You really dont think you've done anything wrong have you? I know all about you, you jerk!" And with that, she shoved the printed out evidence in his face, should he try to deny any of this.

As she shoved the picture in front of his face a few emotions passed over his face. First anger, then disbelief, then guilt, and now.....the denial began. "Oh Bulma, where did you get this? Surely you don't believe this do you? This isn't me, you know I love you babe, this is nothing more than a photoshopped image, its somebody elses body with my face pasted on to make me look bad, you know i would never do anything to hurt you."

Vegeta coudn't believe his eyes when Bulma halted her attack on him and stood there thinking. Then thought better of it. "Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot? I konw how to do good photoshop, and believe me, this is the real deal, this image was not touched one bit, the only part here that is touched, is your head!" And with that, she drew her hand back and slapped him across the face with everything she had. Even thought he was a weakling, he was still a fighter, but that slap was hard enough that it snapped his head to the side, and right away left a large red spot on his cheek. That one slap was enough to break his mask of innocence and to have it all come crashing down.

"Fine! Do you want the truth? Do you? A man has needs Bulma! Needs that you refuse to tend to as is your duty as a woman! But since you refuse to do your job, I have to go look elsewhere for my pleasure. This wouldn't happen if you would just unlock your thighs you dried up icy hearted fat bitch."

Woah, Vegeta thought, even she didn't deserve to be called that. He felt his anger growing by the second, how dare that weakling blame her, how dare that weakling insult his woman. Vegeta paused at that thought, his woman? Where had that come from? He was about to turn around and go back to training to erase that thought from his mind when Yamcha spoke again.

"But if you want to make daddy all better, all you need to do is do as I ask." And with that, he yanked her against him and kissed her roughly, holding her hostage against his body as one hand snaked up to cup her breast through her shirt. Bulma screamed and fought as hard as she could but he was much taller and much more stronger than she was. And the way his body had positioned hers against the vehicle she couldn't even bring her knee up to kick him in that spot men valued most. When she felt his hand reach under her shirt she knew real panic. But just as fear kicked in, he was suddenly gone. She opened her eyes and saw that Yamcha was being held up by the front of his shirt by a very unlikely saviour.

The look on Vegeta's face promised hell for Yamcha. "You will consider yourself very lucky if I allow you to be buried with your body intact. As it is, I am feeling generous today and dont care to waste any energy in killing you, even though I probably wont even break a sweat. What you will do however, is leave, and never ever come here again. Otherwise, you will be in even more pain then you're about to feel." And with that Vegeta slamed his gloved fist into Yamcha's face. With that kind of strength, Yamcha's nose was broken for sure. Yamcha had gone flying with that kind of force, as he lay there clutching his bleeding nose, Vegeta calmly walked over and kicked him in the ribs. "That is a bug bite compared to what I'll do to you if I find you back here again. Now get out of here."

Yamcha went scrambling down the drive to where his car was parked, and sped off. Vegeta stood there, trying to get a grip on his temper. He knew the man was weak, but he had no idea he was that weak. Not only had his nose broke after one little punch, but he had dared to attack a woman, someone who had no idea how to defend herself against someone who had more strength than the average human.

He turned to look at Bulma who was just standing there, leaning against the vehicle trembling, staring at him with a shocked look on her face.

"You allright?" He asked.

She nooded shakily. "Yeah, i'm fine."

And with that, he went back to his gravity chamber to train. But when he got inside and closed the door. He leaned back against it. What had he just done? He had defended her, protected her. He shouldn't give a damn about her but seeing her being mauled by that idiot had unleashed the beast inside of him that only came out when he was in battle. No, it was more than that, he had been furious. What had came over over him? He never had any feelings towards any humans but hatered, indifference. He sighed angrily. He knew the next time she saw him she would pour some kind of sentiment on him, probably even thank him. He was never good with any human displays of emotions, only anger and the occasional humour. He would have to avoid her till she forgot this incident. Unfortunatly for him, that meant the big dinner he was planning on indulging in wasn't happening tonight. Fine. He needed to train harder anyways, this break with the weakling had cost him too much allready, besides, harder, more intesnse longer training meant he would pound that woman out of his head. So be it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma stood against the vehicle shaking. Unable to believe what had just happened. And it wasn't because of Yamcha. Somehow, she had always known she would have pushed him too far someday, she knew he had needs like most men, thats why he pushed her many times. It wasn't like she was waiting for marriage, she was just waiting till it felt right, and in spite of how much she loved Yamcha and wanted to marry him, it just didn't feel right. No, she felt shaken to her core because of Vegeta. Vegeta, the arrogant Saiyan prick had actually came to her defense. He had never shown an interest in anything except pissing her off, he made no bones about the fact that he didn't care about anybody here and that he was only living here because they had the equipment he needed to train and to make himself stronger. And yet, he had came to her defense when she had needed help the most.

That was not the Vegeta she had come to know. It was so far away from his character she had to wonder if aliens had taken over his brains.....oh wait, he allready was an alien, thats right.

She knew better though than to thank him or to show any gratitude at all towards him for what he did, he wouldn't accept it, actually he'd push her away literally. It was better to just ignore him. Which was what she was going to do. She was ready to throw herself into her work. She had know a while ago it was time to let go of Yamcha. He had not shown any signs towards wanting to marry her, hell, he had shown no signs towards her except wanting sex. He had never wanted to take her out on dates, would choose to stay home with her instead and watch movies while making moves on her. The only other emotions he showed was jealousy over Vegeta being here. She wanted to move on in life. She wanted someone who was on her level, and Yamcha, well he had no real interest in working with her or her dad. Or for that matter, had shown any intellegence towards anything to do with science...or anything at all that didn't walk on two legs and wore high heels. She was ready to start a family too. She was at the age where everybody was having kids, all her friends were allready having kids, those who haven't had kids yet were on the prowl for the baby daddy or trying to with their current partners.

She leaned over the front of the vehicle and continued working on it. As she did, an image of a certain arrogant prince came to her mind. She shook her head. She had to stop thinking about him. Had in fact been thinking about him more and more lately. He was no longer the fighter who had came to Earth 2 years ago and scared the hell out of her. She was no longer afraid to run into him like she had been on Namek, where she was certain had she did, she would be killed. No, instead her first face to face meeting with him and she hadn't been afraid of him at all, was shocked to discover he was rather gorgeous. And why not? While she prefered her men tall, he was still slightly taller than she was, and his hieght was in no means working against him. He had a lean yet muscular body, an arrogant perfect shape of his chin, a square jawline, the most perfectly shaped eyebrows that were perfect slashes across the top of his eyes. Strong cheek bones, a perfectly pointed nose. And his hair, it defied gravity, it was like a black flame, a beautiful black flame. Yet the one time she had seen it wet, his hair had hung down past his shoulders, and looked damn sexy. And most sexy of all, his eyes. They were blacker than black. More black then the night just like the night sky, he had sparkles in his eyes, his driven ambition gave him that. Even arrogant half evil, ruthless warriors can have dreams. It was his ambition that attracted her. He had drive. He made goals and he did whatever it took to achieve them. She always liked men with ambition.

Woah, where had that came from? She was attracted to Vegeta? She LIKED Vegeta? That was insane! They had no connection at all! No hope of any kind of future. He would never give her the life she wanted, the relationship and love she craved from a man. It was best just to put that man out of her head, treat him like any other house guest staying here for a couple years. So what if he had a hot body? She was a woman, she noticed these things, that didn't mean she was attracted to him.

Scolding herself for her thoughts, she told herself to put him out of her mind and returned to the job at hand. Better to stay distracted right now.

A few hours later Bulma realized it was time for dinner. And that she was done her project, there was nothing else to be distracted by for the rest of the night. So, putting away her tools she went back into the house. She breifly thought of having a shower first but she was starving. So what if she was dirty and sweaty, her parents, should they grace her with their presence, could deal with it. And there was no danger of Vegeta doing that, he never spent any time with any of them, not even for dinner, he came in late at night, grabbed a large sandwhich and went to his room. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, deciding on a ceaser salad with chicken slices in it. Bulma took the salad and sat at the kitchen table watching the sunset from the large balcony window. That sunset was the only thing lighting the kitchen. And it was right at that moment she realized she had nothing to distract herself with. It was very dangerous to be alone with your thoughts.

After she ate her salad she grabed the bottle of wine, a wine glass, and stalked off to her bathroom where a large jacuzzi waited for her. It was time to indulge herself. She had been so busy lately with work and trying to keep Vegeta from killing them all that she forgot about her own pleasures, and a nice soak in a hot bath with a good wine was just what she needed.

Turning on the hot water and letting the tub fill up, she stripped down and then stood in front of the mirror.

What is wrong with me? She thought. Im not unattractive, in fact I think i'm damn sexy that any man would be happy to be with me. I'm smart, Im funny, I always come through for anybody in a pinch, I like to think i'm helpful and that i'm not selfish. So what is wrong with me? I should have been happy with Yamcha, I thought i loved him, I thought i wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and have his children. Yet when I thought of the future....he wasn't in it.

She stared more deeply into the mirror and ran her gaze up and down her body. And before she even realized it, she wondered what Vegeta would think of her body. And scoffed. What would the arrogant prince find attractive about her? He barely noticed she was around unless he wanted something.

With a shrug she turned and saw that the jacuzzi was nearly filled to the top. Pouring herself a glass of wine she climbed into the tub, sat back and relaxed. But without warning, before she could even stop it, thoughts of a certain Saiyan entered her mind. And she imagined that fine muscled body covering her own, pressing down into a soft feathery bed, running her hands up and down his strong powerful arms. She smiled, any woman with eyeballs would be attracted to him, he did have a very hot body. She may never be able to do anything about him or her sudden attraction towards him, but she cuold think about him, there wasn't any harm in having fantasies was there? It wasn't like they would be anymore than that.

On the other side of the compoud a very angry Saiyan prince had just beaten a specially created punching bag into nothing. He realized today he had more rage then he normally did when training. It of course, bothered him that after yet another day of training he felt no stronger than he did before, no close to achieving his goal to becoming a Super Saiyan. But his anger had more to do with that. During the abuse he put the specialy designed punching bag through he kept on seeing that weaklings face in it, knowing that no matter how many time's he pummeled him to a pulp it wouldnt' even come close to a work out yet he had no idea how that had happened. Whats more was when he wasn't imagining beating up the weakling, he was imagining her.

Dammit! He thought. Why can't I get her out of my head? He wasn't an idiot. He noticed how gorgeous she was. How toned her body was yet curvaceous in all the right places, he'd have to be a eunich not to notice something like that. He was a man. Of course he would notice an attractive woman. Every once in a while he would think about her, but nothing like today, she wouldn't leave him alone.

He sighed. He didn't want to finish his training so soon, but it was obvious he wasn't concentrating hard enough on the tast at hand, and trainiing required focus, it required disciplin. To which he had none of that tonight. He would punish himself for it tomorrow, as it was a good punishment allready for himself was less training tonight, he needed to think harder, get his priorities back to where they were, and that included becoming stronger than Kakarot, defeating the androids, then getting off this worthless planet.

He then had another thought come to him. One of his goals was to be stronger than Kakarot, but he wasn't dense. He noticed that while Kakarots brat wasn't yet a super Saiyan, the kid had a power that he could only dream about when he was his age. He wanted to surpass that power to. But wouldn't it be even greater justice if he had a son to surpase the both of them as well? And he was a prince. It was his duty to continue on his line, even if his race was all but extinct. He had to help continue it somehow, for as long as it could be continued. He was a warrior, he could die in battle any time (although he strived to not let that happen, having died allready once). He had a duty, to continue on his race, to continue the royal bloodline. Even if the Saiyan race wasn't extinct, he still had a royal duty to produce an heir to take his place when his time came.

The more Vegeta thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea. It was his duty after all. And he never shirked from his duty before, or his honour. What would his father say? He smiled at himself. Yes, when the time was right, he would sire his heir. But right now, what he really wanted was a shower and a large meal.

After he had pretty much eaten the contents of the fridge he walked down the hall to where the elaborate shower was that he indulged himself in. For all the worthlessness of the human race, they had invented some good ideas. Like a large 6 head shower. As he walked into the wash room he noticed it was allready in use. Or had been. The user in question was currently standing infront of the mirror, her long aqua coloured hair plastered to her back, her voluptous body covered only by a towel. He was about to tell her to get the hell out and go somewhere else when he noticed her shoulders were shaking, a light little sob escaped her? Was she crying? He hated any sign of weakness, and he thought she had more strength than that. He should be disgusted yet why did her tears affect him differently?

Suddenly realizing he was behind her she whipped around and gasped. What did he want. He was just staring at her with his arms crossed across his wide muscular chest, and that immortal scowl of his. Did that man ever smile?

Feeling that she must break this tension with something, anything, without making herself look like an even bigger fool than she did allready, having him catch her at one of her weakest moments. She muttered "Thank you for what you did today Vegeta." And with that, she brushed past him intending to reach the door. She didn't make it very far though before he grabbed her wrist. Holding her towel to her she stood there in shock, he willingly touched her? It was a moment that was only supposed to last for a second but it seemed to freeze on that spot.

He pulled her towards him, nothing he was doing right now made sense to him but then again, nothing he did since meeting her made sense anymore. He had no idea who he became when she was around. "What is it about you that pulls me towards you like this? I truly hate what you do to me, the way you make me think about you when I shouldn't. I dont know what happens to me when you're around, and I dont like it." His gloved covered hand reached out to caress her cheek, he saw what he was used to seeing in her eyes: Fear. For some reason he hated the thought of her fearing him. She had never shown any towards him before, why should she now? There was more there, there was confusion. Not that he blamed her, he was confused himself. "I am much stronger than you, with barely any effort at all I could snap your neck, ending your exsistence on Earth right now if I wanted to. I have killed countless people, destroyed whole planets. I am evil to the core of my being, a cold ruthless warrior and I live for one reason, and one reason and that is to fight, to be the strongest. My name is legend across the galaxies and inspires fear in the hearts of many, brings them to their knee's. Yet you do not fear me. You do not tremble before me like countless have done before. Why?"

She felt her eyes locked on his. Hypnotized by his black yet seductive gaze. She had never seen him look like this before. He stared at her as if she was the most precious of beings, yet still angry at her for causing this. She decided to be more bold and moved her arms. Well, one of them at least. While her left arm hung limply at her side, unable to think of something to do with it, she reached up with her right and laid her hand over his hand covering her cheek. She was so tempted to take off his gloves, wanted more than anything to feel the touch of his bare hands against her cheek. As it was they were almost touching skin to skin. He wearing only his work out pants and his boots. She wearing only a towel. Both of their skins glistening, hers with water, his with sweat. It should turn her off, it always did when Yamcha tried to touch her when he was sweaty, but now with him, it was adding to his allure, it was manly almost. He smelled like a man should. She was drawn to it. More than that, she was drawn to the man. She was unable to say a word, looking over his naked torso, many scars covered his body. Some old and faded, others more new and recent. He would always have a large scar across his chest from when he blew up the gravity chamber the first time. Yet his scars made him even more sexy.

"I dont have any fear to you. I learned long ago not to fear men. It gave them control over you." It was her honest answer. While at the same time it wasn't true. In the beginning it was an excuse towards him so he would have nothing to use against her, she knew right away that he used fear to bend those to his will, she wasn't a servant, she would never fear him. And truthfully, she wasn't afraid of him, somehow she had known durring that first face to face meeting that he would never hurt her. May not ever help her while she was being hurt but wouldn't hurt her himself either. The lie was, she had no reason why she didn't fear him, she knew his past, it was hard not to when he bragged about it. So why shouldn't she be afraid of him? If not him then at least fear for her planet? He had no love for this planet or its people, should it come down to it, he would destroy it with not a second thought. If there was a first one at all. So why didn't she fear him?

He ran his other hand through her hair, gripping the back of it in his large fist drawing her closer, leaving only a space the width of a thumbnail between her lips and his. Not a single part of their bodies was touching. When you stand this close to someone you should be touching then, yet it was like he wouldn't allow it. Taking the initiative, she took that final step and pressed her body against his, delighting in the way he tensed. He wasn't completely immune to her.

Knowing for sure that death would come to her if he hated this, she leaned up, and pressed her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta growled as her lips covered his. He should have pushed her away, been furious at her for daring to be so bold with him. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her hard against his body. She moaned low in her throat as her body made contact with hers. She had always known his body would be hard, it was packed with muscles. While Yamcha had been in great shape too, it was nothing compared to this mans body. She realized dimly that her towel was now just pressed between the two of them, just hanging limply there. Her entire backside was now bared to his roaming hands, his gloves the only thing coming between skin to skin contact. When his left hand slid down to cup her butt, total reality came rushing back to her, and she cursed for it. She pushed him away.

Stunned that she was now fighting him he let her go. She clutched the soft fluffy green towel to her as if it was a life line. It covered only the parts she wanted to keep hidding, otherwise he kept staring at her beautiful thighs, the parts of her stomach that weren't hidden to his gaze.

Panting heavily she stood there staring at him. Wanting, needing to say something to break the tension between the two of him. What came out of her mouth was not intended at all. "I..I'm sorry Vegeta, please, stay away from me."

For some reason that one little term unleashed his anger inside of him. "Your the one who kissed me Princess." He sneered. "Do I repulse you? Am I that disgusting to your innocent little world that you can't let even your prissy little ass be touched by someone like me?"

Careful not to reveal anything, she wrapped the towel around her body. "You know nothing about me, or my world. I've seen more in my life time than most people imagine. So maybe you should think before you prosecute me. You have no room for me in your life, not when I am looking to start a family." And with that she marched out, leaving Vegeta there seething in anger.

What had happened? It was going well too. She had kissed him, when he had thought that he would be the first to kiss her. She had responded to him like a woman, hungry to know what a man was like. . But he was right, the female species, no matter what race they belonged to, they were an enigma. No matter how long he lived he would never understand them. She had been the one who kissed him. she had ran her hands up and down his arms, unafraid of his touch, and then she had been the one who pushed him away.

Vegeta stripped of his work out clothing then stepped into the shower, debating now on if this should be one to wash the sweat away, or to wash away something else. His body was on a fire. All for a prissy aqua haired woman. He was starting to understand why that weakling hadn't been faithful. It must be maddening to have a woman that attractive flirt and tease like that but not do anything more. He reached for the hot water tap and turned it off. He needed a cool shower, one to cool him off before he snapped.

She had seen some horrors? Try and imagine his child hood. Going from one day being the Prince of all Saiyans, destined for greatness, destined to be a legend amongst his own people, to achieve a level that his father himself had never set out for, but wanted to bestow apon himself. He had a power from brith that had frightened everybody. But it had been taken from him in a blink of an eye. He had been enslaved by Freeza. He knew Saiyans weren't an evil race. But Freeza had turned him into what he was. Freeza had wanted a true warrior under his thumb. Someone who could kill anything or anybody without thought and with ease. Not a day of his life had gone by where he had been forced to train under extreem circumstances. Never allowing his injuries a chance to heal so he could begin again. They had healed themselves over time. It was hell for him, to stand by and be forced to live under the tyrants rule while that same tyrant had destroyed Vegeta's race with glee. It was something Vegeta had learned, to destroy with glee as well. He had been a prince, then suddenly, he was nothing. He was always addressed as Prince Vegeta, but only those who knew their place had bowed apon greeting him, others had tried to kill him, or at the very least, had gone out of their way to proove that he was nothing but a worm to be stepped on. The worse of all to him, to everyday be forced himself to bow down to Freeza.

He had been stronger than Nappa and Raditz. It was another one of the reasons that they treated him with the respect he deserved. That and they were the last of their race. They were raised to respect the royalty, and no matter what happened, he was still royalty.

Nappa and Raditz had been one of the last few Saiyans left alive. And though the 3 of them had stuck together after their home was destroyed, he felt nothing over their demise. Not Raditz who had let his arrogance get the better of him. And certainly not Nappa, especially given that vegeta himself had killed him. Nappa was weak, and uncontrollable, the man loved to battle true, but he got so caught up in it everytime he fought that he forgot his honour. Nappa was a liability he couldn't afford to have. Even though they were the last, Vegeta only believed in survival of the fittest, and those two weaklings weren't fit to bear the Saiyan name.

Vegeta stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He wasn't ready to go to bed. He went to the room that had been set up for him apon arrival. After putting on a simple pair of sweats and a sleeveless shirt he walked to the kitchen when he sensed something. The woman. she was in the kitchen. Strange how normally people with no powers what so ever couldn't be sensed yet she could, maybe there was something about her after all.

She was currently standing in front of the freezer rummaging about inside, something fell to the floor and clearly landed on her foot that got a very loud "ow" out of her. She didn't even see him there as she bent over to pick up what was obviously a large peice of frozen meat. As she stood back up straight she gasped as she saw him. And glared. "Dont worry Prince Charming, I'll be out of your way in less than a minute." She turned around and put the meat back in the freezer before bringing out a small container of chocolate ice cream. Vegeta wasn't one for sugar or any kind of sweets, but even he liked that one particular treat. She crossed the kitchen to grab a spoon and then walked right by him as she left the kitchen. But he wasn't done. For the second time today he grabbed her by the arm, only this time, he wasn't wearing his gloves.

Bulma gasped again as she looked down to where his hand wrapped around her lower arm. Why did he keep doing that?

"Let me go, Vegeta."

He looked her in the eye, she wasn't afraid of him. She was angry. "This isnt over between us woman."

She yanked her arm away. "There is no 'us' Vegeta, I dont know what you are looking for, but i'm looking for somebody to love me, somebody to father my children. I'm not going to bend to your will and throw away my dreams just to make you happy."

And with that, she walked away. Or to be specific, stomped away.

Before he did anything however, he heard her yell from all the way down the hall "And the name is BULMA!" follwed very quickly by the sound of a door slamming.

He smirked. The woman had guts allright, and lots of spunk. yeah, why not. He needed something to entertain himself while he was here. It was clear he was going to be stuck on this stupid planet for a while. She would provide a much needed distraction. And she was the one giving him these urges. She was the one putting these thoughts of her in his head, giving him sexual needs. She would be the one who fixed them. Yes. it was time he continued on with his legacy, his bloodline. She was the perfect woman who would bear his son. She was strong, smart, independant, protective, reliable, dependable. Yeah, she was perfect, what a great way to spend time other than training.

With a huge grin on his face, looking forward to the near future for the fisrt time since being here, he went over to the fridge, Intedning to eat its contents.

Much later, after the fridges contents had been inhaled (yet again). He walked down the hall towards his room, intending to get a good nights sleep. When a sound stopped him. Realizing the sound was coming from inside Bulma's room he stopped to listen. She was crying. Again.

"I just want somebody to love me, for me. Is that so wrong?" some more sniffling. "Instead all i attract are jerks."

Vegeta sighed. While he would have rather had his way, be blunt about his need to father a child with her and to make her his, he had been on this stupid planet long enough to know that wasn't how it worked here. She would need to be courted. Seduced. While he really had no time for such waste, it was something he needed to do to achieve his goals. And Vegeta always achieved his goals, no matter what he had to go through to make them happen.

He had no soft side, all he knew was hwo to be ruthless and cold. Unfeeling and cruel. Indifferent to all around him yet treat them all like they were beneath him. But he could fake it if need be. If courting her and being the man she wanted was what it took to achieve his goals, then he could be what she wanted, while at the same time, still being him. Steeling himself and his resolve, he knocked on her door.

Bulma gasped, she hadn't heard any footsteps outside the door, but then again she had been so indulged in her own misery that she was completely unaware of the world around her. Why not though? It wasn't often she gave into her need to cry, this seemed like one of them. To have a knock on the door after 11pm, knowing her parents weren't at home and the only person who was at home either wouldn't bother with knocking, simply knocking the door down, or would ignore all together.

From the other side of the door she heard him say "Bulma, let me in, we need to talk."

She should say no, really. Should tell him to go to hell where he belonged and to leave her alone. To just ignore her whole exsistence untill the androids came and probably killed him. But the thought of him dying, that tore a hole in her heart, something she hadn't imagine she could feel towards him when not that long ago she wished for his death, shortly after that when he had moved into her house with the Nameks, she had simply been indifferent to him. She knew he was there, but he stayed out of her way and she did the same.

But that kiss. It had been unlike anything she had ever known, she had felt the earth move. Felt her blood rush and boil with heat, felt her toes curl. While Yamcha had been a great kisser, he never made her feel the way Vegeta had with that kiss. It was like he had put his entire soul into that kiss.

She sighed, yes, they had to talk, they had to do something. It was clear they had something between them, it felt more than a spark, it felt like a whole fire. It had been unlike anything she had ever felt before. Nothing compared to it. She owed them, she owed him that much to see where it would take them, and exactly what it was.

Bracing herself, she got up and unlocked her door, opening at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want Vegeta?" She asked.

He leaned against the frame of her door, crossing his arms as he stared at her. "I just told you woman, we need to talk."

Nodding her head she moved aside so that he could enter, for some reason at this moment she wanted to put as much space as she could between them till she knew what was happening. But still, he couldn't get away with that.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Bulma? You have lived in my house for a while now and getting you to use my name is harder than collecting the dragon balls without the dragon radar."

Vegeta walked into the room and closed the door. "I said your name allready." But before he could say or do anything else, he grabbed her in his arms and snatched her against him, crushing his lips to hers before she had a chance to say anything in a kiss he hoped explained everything. He was attracted to her, he'd be a fool not to notice how beautiful she was.

But as quickly as he had started the kiss he had ended it, letting go of her as if she burned him he stalked over to the other end of the room intending to put some distance between them. It clearly couldn't be close to her without touching her and when that happened he forgot his reasoning. He needed to talk to her before anything else was to happen. To hell with seduction and courtship. He had no time for that bullshit. H decided to risk it and be honest with her, it was better that way in the first place. That way there would be no confusion as to their relationship. They wouldn't be having one. She would bear his son and sate his lust on her and that was it. And if she was to be the mother of his son, he would be spending more time with her because he bet she wouldn't willingly give up her child untill she was dead. Best they made peace with eachother from the start, have it all out there with total honesty. He may be a blackhearted evil warrior, but one thing he never was, was a liar. He was always honest with everybody, no matter who they were or what he had to say, he never once lied. And he wouldn't start with her. As much as he hated to admit it, he respected her, and she deserved his honesty.

"Fine, Bulma," He said emphasizing the name so that she got her way "Its time to talk. I will be honest with you. I had every intention after tonight to seduce you and," He gulped, thinking about it was ok, but actually speaking about it, he wanted to throw up. "and to court you. But then I decided I'd much rather be honest with you. Courtship is a waste of my time and total bullshit. Something i have no intention of going through with. My intnetion however is this. I need a son. I am the Prince of Saiyans and while my race is all but extinct, its still my duty continue my bloodline. Its a new phase of life to enter. I live a dangerous life and can die any day in battle or even training as you are aware from the amount of times I destroy the things you build for me and injuring myself in the process. I make no lies about this, I need a son Bulma, and I decided tonight that you are perfect to be his mother."

The response was not what he was expecting at all. She slapped him. Hard. Even for him it was hard.

"You unbelievable jerk!" She shouted. "Is this a way to get into my pants? I'm more than just a horse you know! I'm a person! I have goals too. I have dreams that I'd like to achieve. Yes I want to have children, but pardon me if I imagined the father of my child loving me as well. You will never love me, I know it." She seethed. She was so angry at him she could barely see straight, she was panting. She also knew she was very angry to the point of stupidity because she had just slapped a man known for flying into a rage with little to know provocation.

Surprisgly enough, he wasn't mad. Well, he didn't look happy and clearly annoyed by it, but he didn't look like he was ready to blow up at least.

"I had that coming didn't i?" He said, surprising her. "Bulma, listen to me. I know you are insulted, I know that this is not custom her on Earth. But its the truth. I could have decieved you, lied to you to get what I want, but I have more resect for you than that. See, I have never had a problem getting people to do what I want. I always got what I want. I never lied. But I respect you more than I have ever respected anyone my whole life. You are, in my opinion, the perfect woman to bear my child. You are beautiful, very attractive, I may be a cold heartless bastard, but even I notice how attractive you are. You are smarter than anyone I have ever met. And you are strong, independant, you defend your loved ones without a second thought. You're protective, loving and caring to those around you. I want you to be the mother of my son, but i'm not going to lie to you, there isn't going to be a relationship between us, no marriage and you're right, I probably wont ever love you, I'm not capable of it. But I respect you and am very attracted to you. That is more than alot of people have. And I can garuntee that I will never hurt you or our son, I will be there to raise it, and I will protect the both of you. I can, and will be a father to my child."

He stared at her, waiting for her response, it seemed like what he said had gotten through to her, gotten her to think. He didn't blame her for reacting the way she did, it wasn't exactly a normal occurance to have somebody tell you that they wanted to have a baby with you and that it was the only reason that person was showing an interest.

Bulma sighed. "I have to give you that Vegeta. You are honest. If anything else you have that going for you, I can't stand liars. And you are right. I want to have children. At least one. I'm probably never going to find someone who does love me. Many men only want to be with me for my money, the connections my family can give them, or my body, no other interest than that. And I very much doubt i could find somebody to bring into the kind of world I live in where grown men fly and fight monsters with super powers and hunt for 7 golden spheres to summon an immortal dragon to grant wishes."

She took a deep breath, that was too much even for her to put into words, scary now that she actually did. Did she really want to raise a child like that? Vegeta clearly wanted a fighter, what other reason than to want a son. Better yet, did she want Vegeta to raise a son, to risk that little boy growing up into the man his father was? Vegeta was all that he said he was, he made no bull shit about it. He was brutally honest and shoved it right in your face, if he hated you, he told you. But he had a point. If nothing else, they could have a friendship. He was allready willing to give her more than any other man had before. Just not love. And she had a feeling he was right, he had never known any love in his life, he probably wasn't capable of giving it either.

But as she looked at him deep in his eyes she was reminded once again of that heart racing kiss he had given her. They had something between them, something that could build into something more than just friendship. If it took years then so be it. She knew after that kiss that she wanted to know him like a woman knows a man. It had felt right when she decided that, not lik it was with Yamcha. With Vegeta, it felt right. They had that. It was better than nothing. There could be more in the future. She was ready to be a mother, to have a child to look after. If she didn't have Vegeta's love, then she would have a child who loved her back.

She looked him straight in the eye. But he was in for a big surprise if he thought he was going to have this his way.


End file.
